Fiber optic cables, especially those in applications with strict fire and smoke regulations have to be designed to minimize the spread of fire, smoke, poisonous gases and other hazards related to fire. Often thick jackets of flame-retardant materials are used to meet the demand for these types of fiber optic cables. However, these types of cables are often intended for installation into ducts that depends on an installation method whereby the cable is blown or jetted into the duct.
Therefore, a cable, especially a cable jacket is needed that provides fire protection, particularly that passes international burn tests, such as IEC 60332-1-2 (single cable burn test), IEC61034 (smoke density), and IEC 60332-3-24 (bunch cable burn test). Furthermore, a cable, especially a cable jacket, is needed that has a sufficient mechanical and environmental strength and durability to withstand the stresses of installation, such as compression forces, impact and bending stresses, while providing a low coefficient of friction in order to provide the necessary blowing performance during installation.
It is desirable to provide a fiber optic cable that provides fire protection to pass international burn tests, and has the strength and durability to withstand mechanical stresses, and additionally provides a good blowing performance during installation into a duct. A further desire is to provide a multi-layered cable jacket that provides fire protection for cable components surrounded by the cable jacket and that has sufficient strength and durability to withstand mechanical stresses and provides the necessary blowing performance during installation into a duct. Another aim is to provide a method of manufacturing an optical cable that provides fire protection and has the strength and durability to withstand mechanical stresses and provides a good blowing performance during installation into a duct.